


Fatal Formula

by MikeJaffa



Category: Avengers (Comics), New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeJaffa/pseuds/MikeJaffa
Summary: Spoilers for X-Men #17.  Maybe I have been too harsh towards the aforementioned book.  Maybe Matt Rosenberg was on to something.  In which cast, here is its logical conclusion.





	Fatal Formula

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been harsh about X-Men 17, and Rahne Sinclair’s ridiculously implausible death. But maybe it’s not implausible. Maybe Rosenberg revealed mutants’ greatest weakness. If true, here is my interpretation of the aftermath of the final battle

“What were they thinking?” Tony Stark said quietly inside his helmet. He and Captain America stood on the well-manicured front law in an affluent suburb north of New York City, facing the dozen sheet-covered bodies laid out before them. “After they lost Rahne Sinclair and after what Reed’s analysis--”

“They had to do the right thing,” Captain America said. “They got word a mutant was in danger.”

“And so they walked into a beer party and…” Tony couldn’t go on. 

About 60 feet down the street, about 100 college age men and women had been corralled by police. Flashing lights from police cars, ambulences, and O. N. E. vehicles lit the night. 

Carol Danvers landed next to Captain America and Iron Man. “I swept the area,” she said. “I can’t see anyone.”

Tony said, “We just got word from SHIELD. There isn’t a single mutant bio-signature on Earth. They’re all dead. And the X-Men are all gone.”

“Even Wolverine?” Carol asked, incredulous. 

“Even Wolvie,” Tony said. “His healing factor couldn’t keep up. Reed thinks that if mutants are like a cancer on humanity, the human race responds with something like a human white cell that--”

The local top came over. “Excuse me,” he said quietly, “but I’ve found the kid running the party. Boy named Rosenberg. He’s pretty upset. He was actually a fan.” He looked at the mutants. “I…they didn’t deserve that. No one does. My men will treat them with respect.”

Captain America nodded. “I’ll talk to him.” He walked away with the cop.

Carol said, “I can’t believe it. I mean, they traveled in time, and went to Asgard I hear, and fought giant robots and paramilitary outfits and other mutants--”

“I know, I know,” Tony lamented, “but once again, Reed’s calculations were correct. Four bros per mutant was all it took.”

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems absurd, address your complaints to Marvel because they did it first.


End file.
